Vampire Senshi I
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: AU. The Silence has been defeated, but Haruka's family was killed by vampires. As she seeks revenge for her family, can she learn to let go after meeting Michiru? Or will a group of vampires kill the Senshi? Rating for safety.
1. Seeking Vengeance

As promised, here is the newest finished SM fic! It does borrow from the Myus Last Dracul and Transylvania no Mori, but I only took ideas from it...and some lines...I'm hungry so I'm rambling...

**Full Summary**: After defeating the Silence, Haruka discovers her family has been murdered by vampires. She undertakes a quest to avenge her family while Michiru is just coming into her powers. As Haruka learns to let go of her hate, a group of vampires sets their sights on destroying the Sailor Senshi.

As per usual, I do not and will not ever own the rights to Sailor Moon...Toei refuses to sell them. As for the characters, they were created by the wonderful and awesome Naoko Takeuchi. I bow down to her awesomeness.

Dozo minna-san!

* * *

_They have walked among us for hundreds of years. At first glance, they appear to be normal humans, but a dark thirst drives them. They need no food or drink to live, only fresh blood. Their preferred sources of food are humans. They cunningly stalk their prey through seduction and guise, some never killing their prey for fear of suspicion. But few humans ever truly remember what happen after the encounter. No one truly knows how many vampires there are in the world or where they come from. All that is known is that many of these creatures of the night pose a threat to humans. I say many and not all for there are a scarce few houses of vampires that help humans, but at great risk. I have dedicated my life to finding ways of stopping the evil ones, but to no avail. All I can reveal to the reader of this final entry is how to kill a vampire. Many of the myths held true in these dark ages are not true. Vampires are able to walk around at all hours of the day, though the sunlight does irritate their eyes. Crucifixes are of no use; they are immune to such symbols. The true way to kill a vampire is as follows: decapitation, silver, and intense flames though this is the most difficult way._

_I pray that whoever reads this will carry on my work. The evil vampires must be stopped at all costs. They seek nothing more than total domination of this world and its inhabitants. Protect yourself at all times and may God be with you._

_Brother Francis_

- - - - - - - - -

A gloved hand closed the old leather bound book and replaced it on the shelf. The hand reached up and adjusted the mirrored sunglasses. The dirty blonde haired figure turned and walked out of the large mansion's basement. The figure pulled on a black leather jacket and left the house. A leg was thrown over a black sports motorcycle. The figure pulled off the sunglasses and placed a black helmet on, teal eyes glinting briefly in the fading sunlight.

A woman came out of the house and stared at the blonde. She had long, dark green hair, garnet eyes, and wore a purple dress suit. "You can't keep doing this Haruka-san. You're family is dead. There's no future if you keep doing this!"

Ten'ou Haruka looked at her. "Quit lecturing me about being Sailor Uranus Setsuna-san. I don't care. All I care about is finding the monsters that killed my family and returning the favor. Now leave me the hell alone!" She started the bike and drove off, not looking back.

Meioh Setsuna watched Haruka drive off and she sighed. "As you wish Haruka."

- - - - - - - - - -

Kaioh Michiru sighed as she stared out over the city of Tokyo. Behind her were the bustling happy sounds of happy partygoers. She hated coming to these parties, but she had to for her family and for appearances. She set her glass of wine down on the railing of the balcony and walked away. She walked down to the garden and stopped at a rose bush. She inhaled the sweet fragrance of the roses and smiled.

"A beautiful lady such as yourself shouldn't be alone on a night like this. No telling what sort of bad things are about," a man said.

Michiru turned and saw a burly man in a black suit leering down at her. "I am not in the mood for any tricks sir. Say what you must and leave me be."

"I'll be having the pleasure of your company tonight," he grinned and suddenly grabbed her, forcing her back against a wall in the garden. Michiru calmly watched him as he smiled lustfully at her. "If you tell anyone I'll kill you."

Michiru suddenly hurled the man off of her. "Leave now before I kill you human!" she snapped, baring her vampire fangs at the man. He screamed like a small child and ran away. Michiru straightened and smiled as she pulled off the fake vampire teeth. She sighed and bowed her head before disappearing into the darkness, her hand wrapping around a strange pen in her purse.

- - - - - - - - - -

"You found Uranus?" an excited blonde haired girl exclaimed, her hair in pigtails.

Setsuna nodded. "She refuses to fight with us again though. She is determined to find the vampires that killed her family and take revenge upon them."

The blonde, Tsukino Usagi, sighed, her excitement fading. "So what do we do now?" she asked. "Ami-chan, any ideas on what we could do?"

Mizuno Ami shook her head. "I don't know," she said.

Hino Rei sighed. "So what do we do now?"

Kino Makoto shrugged. "Keep asking her about it?"

"That might drive her further away," Aino Minako said.

"What about the other two Senshi? Neptune and Saturn?" Ami asked.

"I found Saturn again," Setsuna said. "I'm going tomorrow to the orphanage to pick her up."

"But Hotaru-chan is okay, right?" Usagi asked.

Setsuna nodded. "She's fine."

"What about Neptune?" Rei asked.

"I have no idea where she is," Setsuna admitted. "She has not been reborn yet or she has yet to be awakened."

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka slipped a silver stake into her hand and confidently walked into the blood bar. Blaring music assaulted her ears, making her wince inwardly. A woman with flowing black hair walked up to her. "Only members are allowed in," she said.

"Does it look like I care?" Haruka muttered, brushing past her.

The woman grabbed her arm in a tight grip. "This is our bar human. Only guests of a true vampire are allowed in!"

Haruka suddenly grinned. "So you're a real vampire then?"

"I am. What of it human?" she demanded.

The blonde spun the stake in her hand and rammed it into the vampire's heart. She screamed in pain and burst into flames and ash. "That," Haruka hissed, pulling two more stakes out as the music screeched to a halt. Every patron looked at Haruka. "Whose next bloodsuckers?" she challenged.

As the vampires rose to their feet, Haruka realized that charging into a blood bar might not have been the best idea. She backed away until her back was facing a wall. Two vampires suddenly charged in when one of the bystanders tripped one up and slammed a stake into its heart. The figure rose to her feet, tossing her reddish black hair over her shoulder. She wore a red shirt under a black and red jacket, silver designs sewn onto the leather jacket, loose black leather pants, and black boots.

"You!" several of the vampires hissed.

"So desu," the figure said with a grin. "Any takers?" she asked. Many of the vampires backed away. She shook her head. "Then I'm out of here." She turned and grabbed Haruka, hauling the blonde out of the building.

"Let me go!" Haruka demanded, struggling to break free. She tried to ram a stake into the woman's heart but she easily knocked the silver stake away. She threw Haruka to the ground as a flash of blinding light erupted behind them in the building.

"I just saved your life human," the woman said.

Haruka glared up at her. "I don't need help from a vampire! You're all evil!"

The woman turned and glared at Haruka. "Evil? Not all vampires are evil. Many are now switching to drinking cloned blood. And I'm not a vampire."

"Oh really?" Haruka demanded.

The woman looked down at Haruka. "Nor am I a human."

"Then what exactly are you?" Haruka demanded, rising to her feet.

"Some strange mixture of vampire and human," she said. "You need to realize there are good vampires out in the world."

"Yeah right," she muttered.

"I could have left you to die in there with the fire bomb," she said.

"So why didn't you?" Haruka demanded.

"Because my vampire family cares about life. I don't care why you were in there. Just leave vampires alone. You can't do much against them."

"I won't stop until I get revenge for my family," Haruka said.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "They were killed by vampires?"

"Yeah…"

"You're Ten'ou Haruka, aren't you?" she accused.

"So what if I am?"

The woman sighed and tossed her hair out of her face. "I can help you."

"Help me?" Haruka repeated.

"I can train you to fight vampires. You got lucky with that one in the bar. Next time you may not be so fortunate."

"Why should I trust you?" Haruka demanded.

"That's your call. But I will train you if you want me to."

"Who are you?" Haruka asked.

"Vampiru," she replied.

"I've heard of you," Haruka said. "But I thought it was only a story."

Vampiru shook her head. "I'm as real as the Sailor Senshi." She studied Haruka for a few moments. "You are strong, I'll admit that. And you've studied your enemy. A sign of a competent warrior."

"Quit the compliments and get to the training," Haruka snapped.

Vampiru shook her head. "But you lack discipline and can easily be killed where you are now."

"Why the hell do you care so much about me dying?" the blonde demanded.

"Because life is important to everyone Ten'ou."

"I don't need lectures," she muttered and turned to leave. She blinked in surprise when Vampiru appeared before her in a blur.

"Never turn your back on a vampire Ten'ou."

"So now you're going to train me?"

"You asked me to train you, or have you changed your mind?" Vampiru asked.

"I'll train," Haruka decided.

"I will not go easy on you human."

"Whatever."

"Follow me," Vampiru ordered.

"To where?"

"Suspicious, that's good. We're going to my family's mansion."

"Your family's mansion?"

She nodded. "My father is Blood Dracul."

"As in Dracula?" Haruka asked.

"That was his brother, my uncle," Vampiru answered. "My father is a good man. He is honorable and protective of humans. That's why he fell in love with my mother…even if I was the result."

"You're an outcast in the vampire world," Haruka figured.

Vampiru nodded. "And in the human world. Now come."

"Not without my motorcycle."

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka walked into the large mansion and was stunned by its beauty. A man in elegant black clothes and a cape descended the stairs. "Vampiru!" he exclaimed happily. "How did it go?"

"It was a success, even if there was a minor problem."

"Problem?" the man asked.

Vampiru motioned to Haruka. "This is Ten'ou Haruka Father."

Dracul looked Haruka over. "I see. And she is here because?"

"She wishes to avenge her family. I doubt anyone could dissuade her."

Dracul smiled faintly. "You're probably right. So Ten'ou, can you fight?"

"I can hold my own against a group of humans," Haruka returned.

"How many humans?" Dracul inquired.

The blonde shrugged. "Maybe between five and ten. Depends on the day and what mood I'm in."

"I brought her here so she could learn how to fight and not die," Vampiru said.

"She can begin training tomorrow. For now let her rest. That is an order Ten'ou. As long as you live here, you will abide by my rules, is that clear?"

"Seems fair," Haruka agreed.

"This way," Vampiru said, leading the blonde up the stairs. "Get plenty of rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."

Haruka nodded as Vampiru opened the doors to an extravagant room. "Wow…"

"Before we start tomorrow we can go and get any belongings you have that you want," Vampiru said.

The blonde walked in the room and nodded. "Okay."

"Only my Father and I live here, so you don't need to worry about other vampires. And the doors and walls are reinforced steel."

"Thanks."

"Let me know if you need anything," she said and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Haruka walked further into the room and tossed her bag on the bed. She stepped out onto the balcony and took a deep breath of night air in. She stared up at the moon and sighed. _Please let me be able to avenge my family_, she prayed. She stayed there for several minutes before walking back into the room. She locked the doors and emptied out her bag. A strange pen fell out and gleamed in the lights. Haruka picked up and looked at the henshin pen. "After I finish this, I will return to the Senshi…if I'm still alive then for I'll have nothing left." She set the pen down and reclined on the bed. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru closed the door to her room and locked it. She changed into her bedclothes and crawled into her soft bed. She pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes. "I hate this life," she whispered. "I want to find my soulmate. Or at least someone to love me for who I am…not who my family is." She wiped her eyes and curled up into a ball. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Booted feet rushed down the hall. A second pair of feet thudded against the marble floors as well, keeping an even pace with the first pair of feet. The pair crashed through the double doors that led to the ballroom and skidded to a halt, glaring at the carnage before them._

_"We were too late," the smaller woman said softly._

_"No," the other woman said. "I don't see the Queen or Princess here, nor the other Senshi. Come on!" The two ran out of the ballroom and went out to the gardens. Guards were fighting off an army of men swarming from Earth._

_"There!" the shorter woman said, pointing to the side and to the upper balcony. They could see the others running. Without a word the two leapt up to the floor and joined the others as a group of men appeared._

_"Surrender and we'll make your deaths quick," the silver haired man said._

_"Never Kunzite," the tall woman said._

_"The great Sailor Uranus. I've been waiting for a chance to fight you," Kunzite said with a grin._

_Uranus pulled her Space Sword out. "Come on then."_

_"Matte!" Venus shouted._

_"Protect the Princess! That's your mission, remember?" Uranus snapped._

_"No go!" the smaller woman said. The other four Senshi reluctantly left._

_"Ready Neptune?" Uranus asked softly._

_"Hai," Neptune agreed._

_"The two of you stand no chance against the four Generals!" Kunzite laughed._

_Uranus smiled. "Oh really?" she questioned. "Space Sword Blaster!"_

_"Submarine Reflection!"_

_The two attacks slammed into two of the Generals, killing them. "Now it's a bit more fair," Uranus grinned._

_Kunzite charged in with the other General, Zoicite. The two Outer Senshi fought them off. Uranus risked a quick glance over to Neptune and saw that she had easily defeated Zoicite. The blonde Senshi's eyes widened in horror when a dark red haired woman appeared behind Neptune and slammed her staff into the Senshi's back._

_"NEPTUNE!" Uranus screamed. Her eyes narrowed and she violently backhanded Kunzite. She slammed her sword into his heart and wrenched it free. She turned to the woman stared at her with hate-filled teal eyes. "You'll pay for that Beryl."_

_"I think not," the evil queen said._

_Uranus frowned and grunted in pain as Kunzite used the last bit of his strength to stab his sword through the Wind Senshi's abdomen. She fell to her knees and looked up at Beryl. "One day…you will be stopped…and killed…" she vowed. She fell to the ground and inched her way to Neptune as Beryl left. "Wait for me…Neptune…" Her eyes closed as darkness overtook her._

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka bolted upright in bed, cold sweat clinging to her skin, the dream still fresh in her mind. "What the hell was that?" she muttered, wiping sweat from her brow. Little did she know that across town, Michiru had been jerked awake by the same dream.

* * *

Japanese Word Guide:

So desu: That's right/correct.

(Chotto) Matte: Wait a minute, hold on, etc.

Hai: Yes/right.

* * *

So? Was it okay? Drop me a non-flame review! 


	2. Training and Enemies

Here is the second chapter! I hope everyone is liking it. I enjoyed writing it on my new Mac lappy...even though technically it's several years old...but I'm rambling...

Thanks to **X00001**, **moonqueen**, **RunningStorm**, and **petiyaka** for reviewing. Digital invisible cookies should be on the way. If other people want them they'll just have to review for 'em.

**Full Summary**: After defeating the Silence, Haruka discovers her family has been murdered by vampires. She undertakes a quest to avenge her family while Michiru is just coming into her powers. As Haruka learns to let go of her hate, a group of vampires sets their sights on destroying the Sailor Senshi.

As per usual, I don't own anything in this story except maybe the plot, but even then I'm not sure.

Dozo minna-san! (Enjoy everyone!)

* * *

Haruka walked into the graveyard, a small bouquet of flowers in her hand. She made her way through the grave markers, ignoring the rain that was pouring down and soaking through her clothes. She came to a halt in front of several markers, each with the same last name and same date of death. The blonde knelt down in the wet grass and set the bouquet of roses down.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I was too busy playing hero as Uranus. I stopped the Silence only to lose what was most precious to me. Please forgive me. I will find the ones who killed you and make them pay. I swear it," Haruka whispered. She bowed her head and quietly prayed for her family's souls. After several minutes she rose to her feet and headed for the entrance of the cemetery. On her way out she saw a young woman with aqua hair standing over a grave marker under a tree. The wind suddenly started blowing and the blonde's eyes narrowed and she looked up.

A bolt of lightening erupted from the sky and struck the tree the woman was standing under. Without thinking the blonde rushed forward and tackled the young woman out of the way. A large tree limb crashed to the ground where the aqua haired woman had been standing. Haruka glanced back at the tree limb and was stunned how close it was to them. She turned to the woman.

"Daijoubu?" she asked.

"H…hai…" the woman said a little shakily.

Haruka rose to her feet and helped the woman up. "You're sure?"

The woman nodded. "Arigatou gozaimasu…ano…"

"Ten'ou Haruka."

"Kaioh Michiru."

Haruka arched a brow. "As in the famous violinist?" Michiru nodded. "I heard you play once a few years ago with my family. You were incredible."

"Arigatou. Aren't you the famous racecar driver?"

Haruka shook her head. "Not anymore," she whispered.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I saw your first race, at least I think it was, and I was amazed at your skill," Michiru said.

Haruka nodded. "I lost the motivation to keep racing."

"Gomen na sai."

"It's all right." Haruka glanced down at her thick-banded black leather watch. "I need to get going. It was nice to meet you."

"You as well. Thank you again for saving me." Haruka nodded and left the cemetery. Michiru watched her leave, her heart thudding loudly in her ears. "I hope we can meet again," she whispered.

- - - - - - - - - -

Vampiru watched as Haruka walked over to her. The half vampire was standing on a large mat in the middle of the backyard. She wore a pair of black martial artist pants and a black gi jacket, her long hair tied back. Haruka stepped onto the mat. She wore the same outfit as Vampiru except hers was dark blue. Both women had black belts tied around their waists.

"You know how to fight humans, but you know nothing of how to fight a vampire," Vampiru began. "Vampires are stronger, faster, and have better senses than you can ever hope to possibly have. So you have to be smarter than the vampire." She slid her feet into a fighting stance. Without warning she leapt in with a jump front kick.

Haruka leapt high into the air and flipped over Vampiru. She hit the ground and spun around, facing her opponent. Vampiru whirled around and backhanded Haruka. The blonde was hurled to the ground, but she tucked into a ball and rolled to her feet. Vampiru charged in and Haruka leapt up over her leg sweep. She thrust her right leg out and it slammed into the vampire. Haruka landed on her feet and slammed one foot into Vampiru's neck.

"Impressive," Vampiru commented.

Haruka stepped away. "I've had some practice in fighting strong opponents."

Vampiru rose to her feet. "How good are you at sword fighting?"

"I can hold my own," came the reply. "Why?"

"Because it might be best if you used a weapon when fighting vampires, and a sword would help because…"

"It's the best weapon to use against vampires," Haruka finished.

Vampiru nodded. "You are a quick learner."

"I try," Haruka answered.

"We'll practice a bit more then you can see what sword you like best from our armory," Vampiru said.

"Armory?" Haruka asked. "Exactly what is it that you and your father do?"

"We track down vampires who attack humans. Needless to say we aren't too well liked among the more…crueler vampires."

"And here I thought all vampires were all evil."

"Vampires are just like humans. There are good vampires and evil vampires."

"I've should've known better than to judge," Haruka whispered softly. "So let's go again," she said louder, sliding her feet into a fighting stance.

- - - - - - - - - -

_One year later…_

- - - - - - - - - -

"How goes the training?" Dracul asked.

"Well. She knows quite a few moves," Vampiru asked. She noticed her father watching the television. "What's going on?"

"I was just about to come out and get you. A group of renegade vampires have been attacking downtown near the Tenth Street Shopping area. The Sailor Senshi are trying to hold them off, but these vampires…they have powers the others don't."

Haruka studied the television. Her teal eyes grew cold and they narrowed. "I'll go down and try to help," Vampiru said. She turned to Haruka only to find that the blonde was gone. "Ten'ou!" she shouted. The two ran to the window and saw Haruka tearing down the driveway on her motorcycle.

"She'll die if she goes," Dracul commented.

"I know." Vampiru sighed. "I'll have to go now." She quickly changed into her street clothes and climbed onto her own black motorcycle. The half vampire revved the engine and drove after Haruka.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka expertly weaved in and out through the traffic. She could feel her henshin pen pulsing with power in her pocket. Finding a parking spot for her bike, she turned the engine off and ran into an alley. She pulled out her henshin pen and stared at it. "Give me strength," she whispered. She held the pen up to the sky after ensuring the alley was deserted. "Uranus Planet Power! Make UP!"

Uranus leapt up to the roof and ran the rest of the way. She skidded to a halt and looked down at her friends. She immediately saw that Moon had received a new henshin as did the Inners. She shrugged it off and leapt down to a lamppost. She pulled out her Space Sword and twirled it. "Space Sword Blaster!" The attack slammed into a vampire, killing it. The others turned to her. "Guarded by Uranus, planet of the skies! I am the soldier of flight, Sailor Uranus!"

"Why are you here?" Jupiter demanded.

Uranus leapt down. "I'm just here to see why these losers are different than other vampires," she said.

"We are the future, Sailor Senshi! All will worship our might!" a vampire laughed.

"I don't think so," Uranus returned. "World Shaking!"

The remaining two vampires leapt away. "We'll be back Senshi! Count on it!"

"I didn't know you could count," Uranus smirked as they ran off.

"Why are you back, Uranus?" Pluto asked. "You made it pretty clear that you wanted nothing more to do with being a Sailor Senshi."

She looked at them all. "It looked like you needed help. Next time I won't join in and let you all die." She turned and began walking away. She saw Vampiru staring at her, a knowing look in her eyes. Uranus turned and looked back at the Senshi. "Have you found Neptune yet?" she asked.

"No. Chances are she'll never be reborn," Pluto said.

Uranus nodded and walked away, ducking into an alley. Vampiru quickly followed her. "Is there a reason you kept being a Sailor Senshi from us?" she asked.

"Would it have made a difference?" Uranus asked. She undid the henshin.

"No, but I thought we would've at least earned some of your trust," she said.

Haruka sighed. "I don't know why I just transformed. I just…I've already lost too much to vampires, I didn't want to lose them as well."

"I am not judging you Haruka-san. Though it would prove wise to use your Senshi powers against the vampires. You'll last longer and be able to fight them easier."

"That's what I was thinking," Haruka agreed. She looked at her friend. "I'm going to go try to talk with the others. It might be a while."

Vampiru nodded. "Go make amends with them. Friends are important." Haruka began walking out of the alley when Vampiru stopped her. "Take this with you," she said, pressing a pendant into the Senshi's hand. "It will let other vampires know you are a member of the House of Blood Dracul."

"But I'm not…" she began.

"I know. But for my Father and I, the few friends we have are like family to us. That is why we decided to give you this pendant."

Haruka smiled. "Arigatou." She slipped the pendant on over her head and walked out of the alley. She headed for the Hikawa Shrine, knowing that that would be where the others would go to talk. She climbed up the stairs as the sun slowly set behind her. She reached the top stair and stopped, looking at the shrine grounds. It had stayed the same in the year Haruka had been gone.

The blonde let out a slow breath and began walking towards Rei's room. She stepped onto the deck after slipping her shoes off. She knocked softly and shoved her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. The door slid open and Rei stared at Haruka, the others sitting down.

"What do you want?" the Fire Senshi asked a little harshly.

"To talk," Haruka answered.

"About what?" Minako asked.

"Minna!" Usagi exclaimed. She leapt to her feet and walked out to Haruka. "What did you want to talk about?"

Haruka shrugged, suddenly finding the ground more interesting. "Whatever you guys wanted to ask me."

"So why did you abandon us? We could of used your help with the Dark Moon last year," Makoto said.

"My family was killed by a group of renegade vampires. I wanted revenge…I still do actually."

"So is that the only reason you helped us?" Rei demanded.

"I didn't want to lose you guys like I lost my family," she whispered. She lifted her head. "I don't expect you to forgive me and frankly I don't care if you do or not. But I am going to fight as a Senshi again."

Usagi smiled. "I forgive you Haruka-san."

Haruka nodded and smiled faintly. "Do you guys know what those things were?" she asked.

"A new enemy," Ami figured.

"Hai, demo…they're vampires."

"You're serious?" Setsuna asked.

Haruka nodded. "Though I've never seen vampires with energy powers before."

"And it's not like we can just ask a vampire if its normal," Rei muttered.

"Why not?" Haruka asked. "Most of them aren't evil." They stared at her in surprise. "What?" she asked.

"Didn't you say vampires killed your family?" Makoto asked.

"What of it?"

"Doesn't that make them evil?" Rei asked.

"Humans have done evil things. Does that make them all evil?" Haruka countered calmly.

"She's right," Usagi agreed.

"I take it you know some vampires," Setsuna said.

Haruka nodded. "Only a few who try to keep the renegade vampires from taking over the world."

"So we can ask them then," Ami said.

"I'll ask," Haruka said.

"Why you?" Minako asked.

"One, I've been living with them and two, one of them knows I'm a Senshi and I don't want them to know that you guys are Senshi. Not yet anyways."

"She's right," Setsuna agreed. "We need to keep our identities secret."

"How did this vampire figure it out?" Usagi asked.

"I'm not sure," Haruka admitted. "And that has me a bit worried. Look, I know we have our differences. Just be careful and keep an eye out for anyone following you." She turned and walked out, slipping her feet back into her shoes. Setsuna hurried after her. Haruka looked at the Time Senshi.

"Hotaru is fine," she said. "She's a healthy baby. I know she'd love to see you."

Haruka nodded. "I just can't believe how close we came to losing the world to Silence," she whispered. "I searched for Neptune. I swear I did."

"I know Haruka-san. But she must not have been reborn in this world. Either that or she had no need to reawaken." Haruka nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"I've just been having some dreams about Uranus and Neptune from the Silver Millennium. I had been hoping it meant Neptune had been awakened."

"I'm sorry," Setsuna said.

Haruka nodded. "I need to get going. I'll keep you guys posted as best I can," she said. She turned and walked away.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka stopped her bike and stared up at the burning mansion. She revved the engine and drove up to the house. She tore off her helmet and ran into the burning building. "Vampiru! Dracul!" she shouted. She cautiously made her way through the burning mansion, looking for her two friends. "Vampiru!" she shouted. "Dracul!" She saw a shape lying on the ground and ran over to it. "Vampiru!" she exclaimed. She hauled the unconscious woman to her feet and pulled her out of the mansion.

Vampiru coughed and opened her eyes. "Haruka…what…where…" she trailed off when she saw her home burning. "Father!" she cried as the roof fell in. She turned to Haruka. "Please tell me you found him!"

Haruka bowed her head. "I'm sorry," she said. "Who did this?"

Vampiru glared at Haruka. "As if you don't know."

"I don't," Haruka returned, confused.

"Your precious Sailor Senshi friends did this!" she snapped. She rose to her feet and glared down at Haruka. "Pray that we don't meet again. If we do, I will drain you dry." She turned and walked towards the fire.

Haruka slowly backed away to her bike, having seen the feral look in her friend's eye. She got on and drove away. She parked in front of an abandoned warehouse and pulled the bike in. She grabbed a set of fresh clothes and quickly changed into them. She then pulled off the fake paint sheets on her black motorcycle, turning it midnight blue. She rolled the bike out and pulled something out of her pocket. She tossed it into the warehouse and it exploded, a swirl of mixed smells coming out. Haruka got back on her bike and drove to a few more warehouses, repeating the process.

Satisfied that Vampiru wouldn't be able to track her scent, she drove to Setsuna's house, still being careful about not leaving an obvious trail. It was close to ten in the morning when Haruka finally came to a stop in front of her friend's house. She got off the bike and rolled it into the garage. She then went to the front door and knocked. Several moments later a tired looking Setsuna opened the door.

"Haruka-san?" she asked.

"We have to talk. Now," the blonde said. Setsuna was instantly awake at her friend's tone and stepped aside. Haruka walked in and the Time Senshi locked the door. The two women went into the main room and sat down. Haruka saw white sheets covering much of the furniture.

"I don't use this place that much," Setsuna said. "It is your home after all, not mine," she added.

"That' doesn't matter at the moment," Haruka said. "We might have a big problem," she said.

"How big?"

"Someone burned down a vampire's mansion, the one I've been staying at for the past year in fact. The only survivor claims Sailor Senshi set fire to it."

"That's not possible. The others spent the night at Rei's. They're still there."

"I know. Something isn't adding up but the survivor seems intent on revenge."

"What's the survivor's name?" Setsuna asked.

"Vampiru, Blood Dracul's daughter."

"I'll tell the others to watch out for her," Setsuna said. "Is there any chance of talking to her?"

"Not if I don't want to die. She said next time she saw me she'd drain me dry."

"So you'll be staying here then," Setsuna stated more than asked.

Haruka nodded. "It's time I stopped chasing my family's killers. If I meet them, then fine. If not, I know they'll understand."

Setsuna smiled. "Vengeance is never the answer."

"I know." They both lifted their heads when faint crying met their ears.

"Hotaru," Setsuna whispered.

"I'll get her," Haruka said, rising to her feet.

"You sure?"

Haruka nodded and walked upstairs. She opened the door to Hotaru's room and stepped in, shutting the door behind her. She walked to the crib and carefully picked the crying baby up. "It's okay Hotaru. I've got you," she said. The baby quieted down and looked at Haruka. It smiled and giggled, causing the older woman to smile as she sat down in a rocking chair. "I'm sorry I left little one. I didn't know what else to do. Forgive me?" Hotaru grabbed a small fistful of Haruka's shirt and closed her eyes. The blonde smiled and carefully pulled off her leather jacket. She draped it over them and leaned back in the chair, drifting to sleep.

Setsuna smiled from her position at the door. She silently shut the door and walked down to her room. Her face grew grim as she remembered what Haruka had told her only moments before. "It seems we have a new crisis," she whispered. She closed her door and got ready for bed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru sighed as she brushed her aqua hair. It had been a year since her first meeting with Haruka and she had run into the blonde on several occasions since, but they had not become close friends, which was strange since Michiru felt a strange attraction to the blonde. She sighed and finished brushing her hair out. Her hand set the brush down and hovered briefly over a drawer. She slowly opened it and pulled out a strange pen. "Maybe it's for the best if I don't see Haruka again," she whispered sadly. She sighed and walked to her bed, curling up under the covers. She closed her eyes and wondered what it would be like to be held by Haruka. The thought startled Michiru and she shoved it away. "It's wrong for two girls to love each other," she whispered, remembering what her parents had told her. She slowly fell asleep, unable to stop her dreams about being held by Haruka.

* * *

Japanese Word Guide: 

Daijoubu: Are you all right?

(Domo) Arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you very much.

Ano: Um, uh, etc.

Gomen na sai: I'm very sorry.

Minna: Everyone.

Demo: But.

* * *

Don't you just love these nice long chapters? I know you love them enough to drop me a non-flame review! Come on! You know you want to! Just one little button click! They'll make me happy!...just like how happy I was yesterday downloading a fair number of Seramyu mp3s to iTunes on my Mac lappy...um...I'm rambling so just drop me a review. Digital invisible cookies and/or pudding for those who review consistently! 


	3. The Four Outers Gather

Here's chapter three! I'm so good with these daily updates!...hopefully that means I won't be targeted by Daimons or anything like that...

Thanks to **aquaxeyes, moonqueen, X00001,** and** 001Elvenwarrior** for reviewing. Digi-chocolate chip cookies are on the way. Just be careful for they are invisible.

**Full Summary: **After defeating the Silence, Haruka discovers her family has been murdered by vampires. She undertakes a quest to avenge her family while Michiru is just coming into her powers. As Haruka learns to let go of her hate, a group of vampires sets their sights on destroying the Sailor Senshi.

Not mine, blah, blah, bleah.

Dozo minna-san!

* * *

Haruka walked down the street, little Hotaru in her arms. She paused in front of a store and looked at the sign. "What say we take a little detour in here Kohime-chan?" the blonde asked. Hotaru looked at Haruka for a moment then grinned and giggled. Haruka chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes then." She pushed open the door and walked into the store. Dozens of instruments met her eyes and she calmly made her way over to a beautiful grand piano. She gently touched the piano and smiled faintly.

"Do you play?" a voice asked.

Haruka turned and saw Michiru looking at her with a faint smile. The blonde reddened slightly. "I haven't played in about a year. Even when I did it was mostly because I wanted to."

"Why did you stop playing?"

"The same reason as to why I stopped racing," Haruka replied.

"I would have liked to hear you play," Michiru said.

The blonde shrugged. "I'm not that great."

"I'm sure you're just being modest," came the reply. Hotaru looked at Michiru and giggled, reaching out for the woman. "And who's this little one?"

"This is Tomoe Hotaru. Her father died a little over a year ago and a friend of mine took her in."

"She seems pretty attached to you," Michiru commented.

Haruka smiled. "Yeah. We both get along fairly well, don't we Kohime-chan? Whoa…" she said as the baby reached out for Michiru.

"May I?" Michiru asked.

Haruka nodded and handed Hotaru to Michiru. The small girl grinned and clapped her hands. "She certainly likes you," Haruka commented.

Michiru shrugged while she smiled at the baby. "I was wondering if maybe sometime you'd like to go out," she said.

Haruka blinked, unsure if she had heard the aqua haired woman correctly. "Like…on a date?" She saw the smaller woman open her mouth and quickly added, "Because I'd like that."

Michiru looked at the blonde, her heart pounding in her chest. "Honto?"

Haruka nodded. "I've done enough grieving for my family. They wouldn't want me wallowing in self pity or anything."

"When?"

"Whenever," Haruka answered.

"So would now be okay?" she asked.

"As long as you don't mind our little chaperone here," Haruka smiled, nodding towards Hotaru.

"I don't mind at all," Michiru smiled. She handed Hotaru back to Haruka and the three left the music store, looking like a family. "I really didn't have anywhere in mind," Michiru admitted after a moment.

"That's fine. Kohime-chan and I were just wandering around aimlessly."

"I have a question that may sound strange and I hope it doesn't scare you off," Michiru said.

"Ask away," Haruka said.

"Do you think it wrong for two women to love each other?"

Haruka immediately thought of Neptune and the dreams she had been having. "I don't think so. I mean, I'm not really the guy type. As long as two people truly love each other with all their hearts, what's the harm in it?" She glanced at the aqua-eyed beauty. "Why do you ask?"

"I just…I think I might have feelings for someone even though I barely know them," she said.

"And this person is a girl," Haruka stated more than asked. Michiru nodded. "Would I know this person?"

"I think so. She's smart, funny, good with kids, and seems to have had a hard year," Michiru said softly.

Haruka nodded, realizing that Michiru was talking about her. "Do you think this girl might have feelings for you?" she asked.

"I don't know. I hope so, but I don't want to force her feelings."

"Maybe you should just come right out and tell her. Chances are she feels pretty strongly for you as well," Haruka said. She saw a building and smiled. "Follow me," she said and led the way into the building. They entered the elevator and rose up to the top floor. They got off and Haruka led the way into a large aquarium. She smiled when she saw Michiru's eyes light up.

"Sugoi…" she whispered. She turned to Haruka. "How did you know I would like this?" she asked.

Haruka shrugged. "I don't know. I just sorta knew." They walked around, enjoying each other's company. They soon walked out to the observation area that overlooked the city and watched as the sun set.

"Haruka-san, do you believe in destiny?"

The blonde remained silent for a moment. "I suppose I do now."

"What changed your mind about it?"

"Something happened a little over a year ago. Something that altered my life forever and prevented me from being there for my family. At first I regretted the decision I made, but now I realize if I hadn't done that, more than my family would have died," she said softly.

"Do you believe in destined love?"

Haruka shrugged. "I believe in soulmates if that's what you mean." She looked at Michiru. "Why?"

Michiru shrugged. "I don't know why I asked. It's just…I'm in love with two different people."

"Me and someone else," Haruka figured.

Michiru nodded. "And it's confusing the hell out of me," she admitted. She looked down. "Gomen."

"Does this other person have a name?" Haruka asked, intrigued.

"You'll laugh at me," Michiru said.

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will!"

"Michiru, I swear I will not laugh," Haruka said, dropping the honorific.

Michiru sighed. "Fine. It's a Sailor Senshi."

The Wind Senshi kept careful check of her breathing. "Which one?"

"Uranus," Michiru whispered.

_YES!_ Haruka mentally exclaimed. "That's not so bad." She sighed. "Truth be told, I have a crush on a Senshi as well, but she's not very well known. You actually have to do a bit of research to know her."

"Who?" Michiru asked.

"Neptune."

_If only Haruka was Uranus_, Michiru thought. A sudden cry of pain brought her focus to the people sitting on the benches around them.

Haruka suddenly grunted as something struck her hand. "Itai!"

"What's wrong?" Michiru asked.

"Something struck my hand," she said, shifting Hotaru to her uninjured arm.

"Let me see," Michiru ordered and took Haruka's hand. She carefully sucked on the wound and spat something into a white handkerchief. "It looks like a piece of glass…" she murmured.

Energy began crackling off of the glass. "Get away from it!" Haruka cried, slapping it out of Michiru's hand. It struck the ground and the two stared in horror as it began forming into a strange shape. "What the…" Haruka muttered in disbelief as a dozen of strange glass women formed on the roof. The others on the roof took off running in fear.

"I sense it, people of the White Moon," a voice said.

Haruka stood back to back with Michiru. "Dare da?" she demanded.

"Get them my Moon Parodies!" the voice ordered.

The glass women made to charge in when a quiet voice rang out, "Dead Scream."

Haruka turned in the direction the attack had come from. "You!" she exclaimed.

Pluto stepped into view. "There is little time to explain. Both of you, transform."

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other. "Nani?" they asked in unison.

Pluto took Hotaru from Haruka. "Trust in me." She carefully set Hotaru down in some bushes, hiding her from view. She turned back to the pair. "Please transform!"

Haruka saw the glass women beginning to reform. "Guess it's time for me to go back to war," she muttered, pulling out her henshin pen.

"I guess we both go to war," Michiru agreed, pulling out her own henshin pen. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Uranus Planet Power! Make UP!"

"Neptune Planet Power! Make UP!"

"I guess we were both in love with the same person without realizing it," Uranus grinned, her teal eyes twinkling.

"I suppose so," Neptune agreed.

"Let's go," Uranus said. The three Outer Senshi charged forward and began bashing the glass enemies. After several minutes they stopped. "Masaka!" Uranus exclaimed in shock as the enemies reformed.

"They keep multiplying," Neptune added.

"Shimatta!" Uranus grunted as one slammed into her, wrapping its hands around her neck. They crashed through the fence and the Mirror Parody fell to the ground so far below the roof.

"Uranus!" Neptune cried and grabbed a hold of Uranus' hand. "I'm not…letting you go…though you could lay off the sweets."

Uranus smiled. "I don't listen to that kind of talk outside of a bed."

"Hotaru!" Pluto screamed. "Get away from her! Don't hurt her!"

"Stop it!" Neptune shouted, seeing that several Mirror Parodies were holding Pluto while one was walking towards the defenseless child. The Parody laughed and it's fingernails extended.

"Yameru!" Pluto shouted.

"HOTARU!" Uranus screamed. The small child opened her eyes as the Parody went to strike. The symbol of Saturn glimmered brightly on her forehead and the Parody screamed as it was destroyed. A bright light engulfed the three Outer Senshi and they were suddenly standing in a circled back to back with each other, the colored ribbons from their henshins flowing around them.

"What is this warm energy?" Neptune asked.

"This is Hotaru's wave," Pluto said.

"I can sense powerful energy coming from it," Uranus whispered, the symbol of Uranus glowing blue on her head.

"A new power…" Pluto began, the symbol of Pluto glowing lavender on her forehead.

"Has just been born," Neptune finished, the symbol of Neptune glowing sea green upon her forehead. Their Sailor fukus reappeared in a flare of white light and they were back on the roof.

"I don't know who you are, but we'll fight you," Uranus said. "World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream…" The three attacks slammed into the Mirror Parodies and destroyed them.

Uranus frowned. "What kind of crisis could make Saturn awaken so soon?" she asked in puzzlement.

"I do not know," Pluto said.

The three suddenly turned and were confronted with a young girl. "Masaka!" Uranus exclaimed.

"Isn't that…Hotaru?" Neptune asked. They listened in silence as Hotaru told them of a crisis approaching Sailor Moon.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka parked her sports car outside of her house and opened the door. She stepped out, a bag of groceries in her hand. She wore a pair of khaki pants, a dark midnight blue button up shirt, and a baby blue overcoat. A gold necklace glinted in the sunlight. Michiru climbed out of the car as well. She wore a lavender button up dress suit, a golden-coiled necklace hanging around her neck. It had been a week since the Mirror Parodies had attacked. Haruka had invited Michiru to stay at her house and the Sea Senshi had agreed. Since then the two had been spending their alone time together, growing ever closer.

Hotaru came running out and eagerly told them of what she had been learning. The two smiled and the small girl chased after a butterfly. Setsuna walked up to them. "She's not just growing physically, but also mentally. She's memorized several essays and is reciting Robert Blake's poems."

Haruka looked down. "I wanted her to have a normal childhood."

"What kind of crisis would be bad enough to cause Saturn to awaken though?" Michiru asked. The three looked over to the young girl but didn't see her. "Where is Hotaru?" she asked.

"Maybe she went in ahead of us," Setsuna suggested.

"Let's look for her," Haruka ordered. The three walked inside and began checking every room in the house. They came to a halt in front of Hotaru's door. "This is the last door," the blonde murmured. They nodded to each other and Haruka opened the door. Kneeling at the far end of the room was Hotaru, her hands folded in front of her. The three adults sighed in relief. Their eyes widened when they saw a strange image forming in front of Hotaru.

"What is that?" Michiru asked.

"The big bang," Setsuna said. "She's simulating the past at an accelerated speed."

"Let's let her be for now," Haruka advised. They walked closer and watched as their solar system formed. Haruka smiled and recalled how she remembered a science fiction work she had read as a child about how some galaxies were only created for a brief moment before disappearing.

Michiru looked up at the blonde. "That's depressing," she commented.

Haruka smiled. "Not when you think that pain and sorrow are illusionary," she said. She stared in slight surprise when Michiru rested her head on her chest. Haruka smiled and wrapped a protective arm around Michiru.

"Isn't that the moon?" Michiru asked. "It looks like a pearl…"

"It has the same warmth that always surrounds her," Haruka whispered.

"Who?"

"Tsukino Usagi, the Princess."

"What is that?" Setsuna asked, motioning to a dark cloud that was overshadowing the moon.

"The moon's light is going out?" Haruka asked in shock. Hotaru's eyes widened and she fell back. Haruka rushed forward and caught the young girl. "Hang on Hotaru. I've got you."

"An evil wish attacks the shining blonde hair," she whispered, her voice sounding like she was in a trance. "Darkness overtakes the moon."

"It's all right. We're here with you," Haruka said.

"I'm scared…I'm scared!" the young girl cried, sobbing into Haruka's chest.

Haruka held Hotaru, gently stroking her hair. "It's okay Hotaru…it's okay…" She looked up at the others. "What in the world will happen?" she wondered aloud.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru gently pulled up the covers and kissed Hotaru on the forehead. "Oyasumi na sai," she whispered to the girl. She rose to her feet and walked to the door where Haruka waited. The blonde turned off the light and quietly shut the door. "She's doing better," Michiru said as they walked down the hall.

Haruka nodded. "Something big is about to happen," she said. _Hopefully it has nothing to do with Vampiru_, she added silently. Michiru nodded and came to a stop in the middle of the hall. Haruka stopped and looked back. "What is it?"

"Do…do you think that…the emotions we…we have for each other are…ours?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'd like to think so," Haruka said. She smiled. "I still remember the first time I saw you," she added.

"You saved me from that tree limb," Michiru said.

"Actually…I went to one of your concerts…" the blonde said. "Watching you play the violin so…passionately…it made me cry," she admitted.

Michiru raised a brow. "It did?"

Haruka nodded. "From that moment I wanted to be with someone who could move me like that." She smiled and reddened slightly. "I hope I get my wish."

Michiru gently caressed Haruka's face. "I think you will," she said. "I mean, I'd like to be that someone. I know we barely know each other, demo…" she was silenced by Haruka gently capturing her lips. The aqua haired woman's eyes fell closed as she returned the kiss.

Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru, their heads resting against the others. "We may have just met, but our souls have known each other for an eternity," she whispered softly. "I'll be yours for as long as you want me," she added.

"I want to be with you forever," Michiru whispered.

"Then I'll be yours forever." They smiled at each other and kissed again.

Setsuna paused as she walked past the hall and smiled. _So they have found each other_, she mused. _I'm glad_. She silently walked away, heading into the main room. She sat down on the couch in the main room and was about to reach for a magazine when the pair walked in and sat down on the adjacent couch.

"Any ideas on what's coming?" Haruka asked.

Setsuna shook her head. "All I have seen are major fluctuations in space and time," she said. "But I have no idea what could be causing them."

The door to the room suddenly opened and Hotaru walked in. Haruka and Setsuna rose to their feet in shock as they realized that she had grown even more. "Hotaru?" Michiru asked.

"A crisis is approaching the Prince and Princess. An evil wish will attack the shining blonde hair. The Prince and Princess are in danger," Hotaru said.

Haruka's teal eyes narrowed. "We'll meet up with the others tomorrow," she decided. Setsuna and Hotaru nodded in agreement. They left the room, leaving Haruka and Michiru alone. The blonde looked at the Sea Senshi. "Are you all right?"

Michiru nodded. "I'm just…I don't know…nervous I guess."

"About meeting the other Senshi?" Michiru nodded and Haruka sat down, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. She pulled the smaller woman close and Michiru rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. "Don't be. They'll accept you. Hells, they accepted me," she grinned. Michiru smiled softly. "Trust me, they won't shun you or anything. And if they do I'll have a peaceful chat with them," she added with a wink.

Michiru giggled. "So you'll be my protector?"

The blonde shrugged. "If you want me to be."

"Could I ask something of you?"

"Of course," Haruka said.

"Would…would you mind playing me something? On the piano?" Michiru slowly asked. "If you want to," she added hastily.

Haruka remained silent for several minutes. As Michiru opened her mouth to retract her question, Haruka let out a slow breath. "All right," she agreed. She rose to her feet and walked to the piano.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Michiru said as Haruka sat down.

Haruka shook her head. "I can't be afraid to play for the rest of my life," she said. Michiru fell silent. The Senshi of the Wind lifted the key protector and ran her hands along the ivory keys. She positioned her hands and slowly began to play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Her eyes closed as she played, memories of her parents teaching her how to play surfacing in her mind, but she didn't stop. Tears slid out from behind her eyelids, but only Michiru seemed to notice. Haruka finished the piece and kept her hands on the piano keys, her tears falling on the instrument. Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka from behind and kissed the blonde on the cheek.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," she whispered.

Haruka nodded. "It felt good to play again," she admitted.

Michiru smiled softly as Haruka turned to her and pulled her into her lap. "Maybe if you ever feel comfortable enough we could play together," she suggested softly with a shrug.

Haruka smiled. "I think I'd like that." She looked at the clock. "We should probably get to bed." Michiru nodded and the two rose to their feet. They headed for their rooms.

- - - - - - - - - -

The Outer Senshi headed up the steps to the Hikawa Shrine. Cries and shrieks met their ears and they looked at each other. They nodded and pulled out their henshin pens. "Uranus Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Neptune Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Saturn Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Pluto Crystal Power! Make UP!"

They dashed up the steps and skidded to a halt when they saw the Inner Senshi in trouble. Uranus summoned energy to her hand. "World Shaking!" The attack slammed into the Mirror Parodies, freeing the Inner Senshi. "Guarded by Uranus, planet of the skies, I am the soldier of flight, Sailor Uranus!"

"Guarded by Neptune, planet of the sands and deep sea, I am the soldier of affinity, Sailor Neptune!"

"Guarded by Pluto, planet of time, I am the soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto!"

"We Senshi of the Outer Solar System are being led by a new crisis, and here we are!" they finished together.

"Uranus!" Venus exclaimed.

"Pluto!" Mercury greeted.

"And Neptune!" Moon grinned.

"Please let us join you," Uranus said with a wink. Pluto gave a small bow.

"Nice to meet you all," Neptune told the Inner Senshi with a bow.

"And one more," Uranus added, stepping aside.

"Guarded by Saturn, planet of silence, I am the soldier of destruction and rebirth, Sailor Saturn!"

"Hotaru-chan!" Chibi Moon exclaimed.

"Why are you here?" Moon asked.

"Saturn told us of your crisis," Uranus replied.

"It is time for you to wake up to your true form," Saturn informed Moon. "Everyone, please focus your power on Sailor Moon." The Outers closed their eyes and focused on Moon, the others following suit. They watched as the blonde was transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. With her new power, Moon easily defeated the remaining Mirror Parodies.

* * *

Japanese Word Guide: 

Kohime-chan: Little princess.

Honto: Really.

Sugoi: Amazing/incredible.

Itai: Ow/ouch.

Dare da: Who is it/Who are you?

Nani: What?

Masaka: Impossible.

Shimatta: Damn it.

Yameru: Stop.

Oyasumi na sai: Good night.

* * *

So does everyone still like it? Be kind and leave me a review. Consistent reviews will get plot pudding! Mmmm...plotty goodness! 


	4. Sabatoge

I'm not going through the Stars season mainly because that season was extremely well done. The only thing that could've possibly changed in it is Haruka and Michiru growing closer, but then that's a given.

Thanks to **X00001 **and **aquaxeyes** for reviewing. The digital goodies are on the way!

**Full Summary: **After defeating the Silence, Haruka discovers her family has been murdered by vampires. She undertakes a quest to avenge her family while Michiru is just coming into her powers. As Haruka learns to let go of her hate, a group of vampires sets their sights on destroying the Sailor Senshi.

Blah blah not mine blah blah wish it was...

Dozo minna!

* * *

_Several months later…_

Michiru rested her head on Haruka's chest, the blanket drawn up over them. "Peace is a wonderful thing," the Sea Senshi murmured.

Haruka smiled, her eyes still closed. "Hai, so desu," she agreed.

"We should get up," Michiru giggled.

"We should," the blonde agreed but didn't move.

Michiru giggled again and slipped out of bed. Haruka curled up into a ball and gripped the covers tightly. The Sea Senshi sighed and yanked the covers off. Haruka grumbled in protest and groped for the covers. "Oh just get up Ruka," Michiru ordered.

"No," the blonde protested.

"What about your race?" she asked.

Haruka lifted her head, her short dirty blonde hair mussed up from sleeping. "What race?" she demanded.

"The one you agreed to participate in before Galaxia showed up."

Haruka flopped back onto the bed. "You signed me up for it," she returned.

"So it'll be my fault then when you don't show up," Michiru snapped, sitting down at her vanity and brushing out her hair.

Haruka sat up, completely awake. "You know I didn't mean it like that," Haruka informed her.

"Then how did you mean it?" Michiru demanded. "No, never mind. I don't care," she returned, slamming her brush down and rising to her feet. Haruka rose to her feet and followed Michiru but the smaller woman slammed the bathroom door shut in the blonde's face.

Haruka shook her head wearily and walked over to her dresser. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. She pulled on a pair of socks and grabbed a black duffel bag from the corner. She walked out of the room and left the house without a word to Setsuna or Hotaru. She tossed the bag into the passenger seat of her blue sports car and slid into the driver's seat. She started the engine and drove away.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka parked her car and turned off the engine. She sighed and opened her door, grabbing her duffel bag. She climbed out and shut the door, locking the vehicle. She slung the bag over her shoulder and walked to the back entrance of the racetrack. She showed the guard her I.D. badge and was allowed in. She slowly made her way to the track, a few drivers out testing their cars. Haruka inhaled deeply through her nose and couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face as the familiar smells invaded her nose. She turned and headed for the pit area where she knew her crew would be.

Her manager looked up and grinned. "The prodigal racer returns," he said, holding out his hand. Haruka took it and the pair hugged. "How the hell have you been?" he demanded.

"Been getting over some rough times," she answered.

He nodded. "You're still gonna race today, right?" he asked.

Haruka grinned. "Now why would I show up with my racing gear if I didn't intend to race and win?"

"Well you have been out of practice for over a year," a crewmember chuckled.

"Just for that Dusty, you get to make sure the car's shinier than a new yen coin," she retorted. Dusty stuck his tongue out at the blonde.

"Enough you guys," the crew leader ordered. "Ten'ou, go get ready and do some practice laps."

Haruka nodded. "Can you call Michiru for me and tell her that I'm here?"

"Get in a fight?"

The Wind Senshi sighed. "Pretty much. She did push me into doing this race."

"Yet here you are," he chuckled. He made whipping noises and she smacked him over the head. "I'll call her to let her know where you are," he laughed.

Haruka shook her head and walked to the locker rooms. She quickly changed into her racing gear and grabbed her helmet. She walked back out onto the track and headed to her car. "Sure you know how to work it?" another crewmember teased.

"Rusty, do not make me come over there and wrench something off of you with that wrench in your hand," she threatened jokingly. She made a quick inspection of her car before sliding in through the window. As her team fastened the web to the window she pulled on her helmet and fastened the chinstrap. She pulled on her gloves and flipped down her visor. She gave her team the thumbs up and they backed away, signaling her she was okay to go. She started the engine and pulled out of the pit, quickly accelerating.

Rusty watched as Haruka zoomed around the track. "She hasn't lost it, that's for sure," he commented.

"She's better than before," the crew leader said. "She just shaved five seconds off of her old record."

"Nani?" the crew exclaimed.

"_Ryo, the steering is acting up a little_," Haruka said through the radio.

"Like how?" the leader asked.

"_It's real jerky_," Haruka said. "_I'm having a hard time keeping the car steady_."

"All right. Ease up and pull it in," he ordered.

"_Chikusoume_!" she shouted. Her pit crew watched in horror as her car slammed into the fourth turn. They immediately ran to the wreckage, fire extinguishers in hand. They sprayed the area down, trying to beat back the flames. Dusty saw Haruka lying under some debris.

"Ryo!" he shouted. Several others joined the two men and they hauled the smoldering debris off of the blonde and carefully pulled her away from the flames as the fire crew drove up with the paramedics. The medics leapt out and shoved the crew away so that they could work on Haruka.

"Stay with her Dust. I need to go call Michiru-san." Dusty nodded and Ryo walked away. He pulled out his cell phone and called Haruka's house.

"_Moshi moshi_?" the voice on the other end answered.

"Ano…is this Kaioh-san?"

"_Iie. Meioh Setsuna desu_."

"Setsuna-san, it's Ryo."

"_Ryo-san, how are you_?" Setsuna asked. "_If you're looking for Haruka-san, she isn't here._"

"I'm not looking for her. She's here at the track…demo…"

"_What happened_?"

"Her car crashed for some reason. She said the steering was off before…" he trailed off. He closed his eyes to calm his nerves.

"_Is she all right_?" the Time Senshi demanded.

"I don't know' they're taking her away in the ambulance right now. Can you be sure Michiru-san knows?"

"_Hai. Ano…what hospital is she being taken to_?"

"I'm not sure. I'll call when I know."

"_Arigatou_."

Ryo hung up the phone. "Kami-sama let Ten'ou be all right…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru rushed into the hospital and ran up the steps to Haruka's room. She flung the door open and Ryo looked up. He rose to his feet and the two hugged briefly. "Gomen ne Michiru-san," he whispered. "I should have checked the steering better."

She shook her head. "It's not you're fault Ryo-san. I was upset over her backing out and forced her to go."

"I guess we're both at fault then," he said. She nodded. "I'm gonna go grab some coffee. Did you want anything?" She shook her head and he left.

Michiru turned and looked at Haruka. Her hand flew to her mouth in horror. Several machines were connected to the blonde. The heart monitor beeped steadily while the ventilator rattled off a steady rhythm. Her head was wrapped in white bandages and a cast rested on her left arm and right leg. Several dozen cuts and bruises marred her skin. Michiru stumbled over to a chair and fell into it, tears streaming down her face. She held her face in her hands and wept. "Iie…iie…" she whispered.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru reached out and held Haruka's still hand. Two weeks had passed since the accident. In that time Haruka had been declared well enough to have the ventilator removed, but a breathing tube remained on her nose. Most of the cuts and bruises had started to fade. The head bandage had been removed as well. In spite of her healing, the blonde had remained in a coma.

"Please come back to me Ruka. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I am so sorry." She blinked away her tears. "I never should have pushed you to go back to racing. Please forgive me," she whispered. "Please come back…even if it isn't for me…" she begged.

"Why…wouldn't I come…back for you?" a voice asked.

Michiru looked up at Haruka's face and saw a pair of teal eyes staring warmly at her. "Ha…Haruka?" she whispered.

She nodded and groaned softly. "What the hell hit me?"

"You hit a wall," Michiru said. "Ryo-san said your steering locked. They inspected the wreckage and found that someone had tampered with it, but he said it looked like pieces had been dented or ripped out by just hands." Haruka's eyes darkened. "Gomen na sai Haruka-san," Michiru whispered.

"Eh? Doushite?"

"If I hadn't have yelled at you, you never would have gone to the track and you never would have gotten into that wreck, which means you wouldn't have ended up here," Michiru explained in a rush.

"You didn't cause the accident Michi. I don't hold you responsible."

"Demo…"

"Iie. I won't hear any more of it." She smiled at the Sea Senshi. "Whenever I'm running, you're always running next to me. No matter how fast I ran, no matter how selfishly I ran, you always remained by my side. It must've been hard; it must've been rough; but you ran next to me smiling. I knew. No one should've been able to match my speed, but you were smiling, so I kept silent. You are the Senshi of Smiles with the sea in her eyes. Demo…I am the Senshi of Battles…and I have never been able to say it…arigatou," she said, unable to stop her tears from sliding down her face. (A/N: That was a speech from the Myu Uranus gives to Neptune who's been bitten by Dracul. I added it because I could :P)

Michiru wiped her own eyes before wiping Haruka's tears away. "Ashiteru yo Haruka," she whispered.

"Ashiteru yo Michiru," the blonde returned. She sighed.

"What is it?"

"My accident was no accident," she said.

"How do you know?"

"Because someone blames me and the Senshi for the death of her father. It's a bit of a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere." Haruka nodded and began telling Michiru about how her family was murdered and her abandoned quest for vengeance. It took a while for Haruka to tell the whole tale due to the constant interruption from the doctors and nurses coming in to check on her. When she was done Michiru stared at the blonde in shock.

"So…you think this Vampiru is trying to kill you?"

"All of us," Haruka said.

"Maybe she's cooled down."

"I doubt it. You didn't see her eyes Michiru. They were so full of hate and rage. I had hoped she left Japan but I suppose she's back now."

"So what do we do?" Michiru asked.

"Warn the others. It's all we can do."

"Maybe we can take them all with us to Europe for my big concert," Michiru suggested. "They'd be away from Tokyo for a while at least."

Haruka remained silent for several moments, thinking it over. "Sounds good," she agreed. "And I should be healed up by then. At least enough to get the hell out of here," she muttered.

"Don't you like my mother's hospital?" Ami asked, poking her head in.

Haruka smiled as Ami and the others walked in. "I just don't like hospitals," she replied. "They smell funny." This made everyone laugh.

"So, what are we going to do for winter break?" Usagi asked.

"I have a concert over in Europe," Michiru said. Usagi's face fell. "But I have enough tickets for everyone to come if you'd like."

"Honto?" they demanded excitedly.

Michiru nodded. "And Haruka should be healed enough by then to be allowed to come…or so she hopes."

"Well that is one nice thing about being a Sailor Senshi," Ami said. "Our bodies heal much faster than a normal human's."

"Yoshi!" Haruka exclaimed, holding up her left arm in triumph. It was short lived when pain jolted through her arm. "Itai!" she muttered, holding her arm.

"I expect that kind of stuff from Usagi-chan, but you as well Haruka-san?" Rei asked in a mock-serious voice.

"I blame it on the pain medicine," Haruka muttered, sticking her tongue out at Rei. She carefully folded her arms over her chest.

"Haruka-san is turning into Usagi-chan," Makoto chuckled.

"Oi…" Haruka growled, causing the others to laugh. "Pick on the injured why don't you?" she grumbled.

A doctor walked into the room. "Everyone out please. Visiting hours are over."

"Hai," Ami said, hugging her mother before she left.

"Michiru, tell them," Haruka whispered as the aqua haired Senshi kissed the blonde goodbye.

"I will," she assured. She walked out of the room and followed the others out.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka eased herself down on the couch and sighed happily, glad to be back home. Michiru set Haruka's bag down at the base of the steps and sat next to the blonde on the couch. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

Haruka nodded. "I'm fine Michi. But are you okay? Ever since I woke up a week and a half ago you've been…quiet around me." Michiru stared at the ground. "Are you still blaming yourself for my wreck?"

"Hai…" Michiru whispered.

Haruka pulled the smaller woman close and held her. "It wasn't your fault. In fact, I've been meaning to thank you."

"For what?"

"Forcing me back into racing. It was still a part of me that I was running from. Aside from wrecking out, that's been the most fun I've had when I'm not with you. I could never hate you Michiru." She smiled and looked down at her partner. "Once I'm well enough I plan to restart my racing career. And it's all thanks to you koi."

Michiru smiled. "I just wish your big debut went off without you crashing."

Haruka shrugged. "Wrecks happen. I'm just glad I didn't hit the wall at full speed," she said.

"Me too," Michiru agreed.

"So how did the others take the vampire news?"

The Sea Senshi shrugged. "They were more hurt that you didn't tell them after your family had died, but I think they understood why you didn't tell them."

Haruka nodded. "I just hope nothing happens to them. I'd never be able to forgive myself if something did."

"You're very protective of them."

Haruka shrugged. "They're like a second family to me." She smiled faintly. "And Odango is very amusing to watch when she and Rei-chan get into a fight."

"That's true," Michiru agreed. She carefully rested her head on Haruka's right shoulder and the blonde wrapped her arm around her. The two dozed off on the couch, smiles on their faces.

* * *

Japanese Word Guide: 

Chikusoume: SOB.

Moshi moshi: Hello used mainly over the phone.

Iie: No.

Desu: Polite copula in Japan (kind of like the "to be" stuff here).

Kami-sama: gods.

Ne: Indicates emphasis, agreement, request for confirmation, etc.

Doushite: Why?

Ashiteru yo: I love you.

Yoshi: All right! Excellent! Etc...

Oi: Something akin to "hey".

Koi: Love.

Odango: Dumpling.

* * *

So? Is it review worthy? I like reviews. Those who have been consistently reviewing will get a spork for their pudding if they review this chapter.

I'm also happy because a friend just informed me that a group of fans managed to get a company to make Season Five of REBOOT! WOOT!

Now hit the button that says review with a shoe and send me a review!


	5. Bitten!

Not many chapters left. I hope it's been enjoyable for everyone so far. Also, as LibrarianSith pointed out to me yesterday, Hotaru's little "An evil wish attacks the shining blonde hair" could have had two people in mind. Usagi and Nehelenia (as it was intended) or for possibly this story (unintentional) Haruka.

Thanks to **Isis Aurora Tomoe, aquaxeyes, X00001, Hitomi **and **TheWretchedOne** for reviewing!

**Full Summary: **After defeating the Silence, Haruka discovers her family has been murdered by vampires. She undertakes a quest to avenge her family while Michiru is just coming into her powers. As Haruka learns to let go of her hate, a group of vampires sets their sights on destroying the Sailor Senshi.

Okay, this is getting into some very similar stuff to the Myu Transylvania no Mori. If that offends anyone, I apologize. Did not mean for it to, it just happened. I'd blame Harsh Domain but it's too cool of a site. It helped hook me on the Myus (if the makers of Harsh are reading this, arigatou!).

Not mine, yadda yadda.

Dozo minna!

* * *

Haruka and Michiru walked down the street towards Usagi and the other's school. Setsuna and Hotaru were already there, waiting for them. "They should be getting out of classes soon," Setsuna said. Rei ran up to them, coming from her school. 

"Feeling better Haruka-san?" the Fire Senshi asked.

"Hai. Arigatou." The blonde glanced down at her watch. "Three…two…one…" she murmured. As if on cue the four other Inner Senshi came running out of the school. Only Ami had a smile on her face.

"What's wrong?" Michiru asked.

"We flunked the test!" Usagi, Minako, and Makoto chorused.

"If they don't pass the make up exam they won't have a winter break," Ami added. She looked at her complaining friends and shook her head.

"Why don't we just leave them here then?" Michiru teased.

"Michiru-san!" Usagi whined.

"I'm kidding!" she smiled.

"Didn't sound like it," the Moon Senshi grumbled causing the others to laugh.

"Come on, we can use the Hikawa Shrine to study again," Rei said. "You'll pass the exam," she added.

"Honto?" the three asked hopefully.

"With studying, you can definitely pass!" Rei informed them. The three slumped down dramatically to the ground.

"We'll help too," Haruka offered. "Come on. No time to start studying like the present," she said, helping Usagi to her feet.

"We can make a sleepover of it if push comes to shove," Rei added. This seemed to cheer the others up and they took off down the street for the shrine.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka walked out of the kitchen where Setsuna and Hotaru were making dinner. She wore a pair of jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. She walked over to Michiru, who was wearing a white sweater and a pair of black slacks, and gently touched her shoulder. "You all right?" the blonde Senshi inquired.

Michiru nodded. "I think so. It's just…the sea feels too calm."

"I know what you mean. The wind has been too still for too long. Something is going to happen soon. I know it," she said.

"You think it might be vampires?"

"Maybe. But it could be something else too," she said. "How are Usagi and the other two doing with the studying?"

"Ami-chan is helping Mako-chan and Mamoru-san is trying to help Usagi-chan."

"And Rei-chan must be praying for them," the blonde added, hearing the miko chant in one of the rooms.

Michiru nodded. "I need to practice some more before we leave."

"Yokatta," Haruka replied. "I'll be checking in on Usagi and the others if you need me," she said. She walked down to Rei's room and slid the door open. She walked in and closed the door behind her as Usagi complained about jinxing herself.

The Moon Princess turned to Haruka. "They're being mean to me!" she cried.

"You won't study!" Rei snapped.

"But I'm hungry!" Usagi whined.

"Setsuna-san and Hotaru should be done with the food soon," Haruka said. "In the meantime you should study."

"I can't think on an empty stomach!" Usagi stated.

Rei shook her head. "You can't think on a full one either."

"Rei-chan, you are so mean!" Usagi snapped.

"I'm praying for you three to pass your make up exam!"

"Enough minna-san!" Haruka ordered. The door slid open and Hotaru and Setsuna came in carrying trays of food. Setsuna was wearing an apron but Hotaru had pulled on a white jacket and a chef's hat for fun.

"Dinnertime!" they chorused. The four Inner Senshi sat down around the table, placing the books on Rei's bed.

"I'll be right back. I need to check on Grandpa," Rei said and walked out of the room. Mamoru knelt down to the table as Setsuna and Hotaru began passing out the food onto plates. Haruka sat down at the table, still a bit tender from her wreck.

"Everyone ready to eat?" Setsuna asked.

Everyone nodded and chorused, "Itadakimasu!" together.

As they began to eat, they could hear violin music begin to play. "Oh! We forgot Michiru-san!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Don't," Haruka quickly said, stopping the blonde.

"Naze?" she asked.

"Michiru doesn't like to eat while she's practicing. She likes to focus on her music." Haruka drew a leg up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her leg, a faraway look coming over her face. "Every time I hear her play I wish that time would just stop so I could listen to her beautiful music." She smiled and looked down.

"That's so romantic," Minako said dreamily.

"You think so?" Haruka asked.

Usagi nodded, a large smile on her face. "Very much so!"

Minako heard something outside of the door and turned. "Rei-chan?" she asked.

The others turned to face the door when the violin music stopped. "Anata wa?" they heard Michiru demand of someone.

"Nan da?" Haruka demanded, rising to her feet, the others close behind.

Michiru ran into the room, her violin in hand. "I don't know. I think it was a vampire," she said. "She was dressed in a dark dress and had a cloak. And there was a silver symbol on the dress that looked like a circle around a cross."

Haruka's eyes narrowed. "Nani?" she demanded. She ran out of the room, followed closely by Michiru.

"Dare?" Minako demanded, looking at the other door to the room. The door slid open revealing several evil looking women, cold smirks on their faces.

"So these are the Sailor Senshi," one sneered.

"Let's just kill them and be done with it!" another exclaimed eagerly.

"Fire Soul!" a voice shouted. It struck one of the vampires and she fell to the ground, groaning in pain. "I won't forgive any of you for disturbing this sacred place! In the name of Mars, I shall chastise you!" Mars shouted, appearing from the opposite door.

"Let's get out of here and transform," Setsuna hissed to the others. They nodded and while Mars fought off the vampires, the other Senshi tried to slip out of the room, but a vampire blocked their path to the door.

Uranus and Neptune burst into the room as Minako grabbed a pan and slammed it into a vampire's head. Makoto fell onto her back and shoved her legs out, kicking the table into the legs of a vampire. Ami ducked as a vampire swung a punch. Usagi flung her food into the creature's face and Mamoru hurled it away. Setsuna slammed a plate over a vampire's head as Hotaru distracted it.

Uranus parried a jab made by one of the vampires and grabbed her wrist with her hand. With her other arm, she slammed it into the elbow of the vampire, breaking the arm. The vampire screamed in pain. Neptune leapt up to avoid a leg sweep from a vampire and shot her leg out, kicking it in the face.

"Go!" Uranus shouted to the others. They nodded and fled the room.

"You Senshi will die," one of the women laughed.

The Wind Senshi summoned her Space Sword and pointed it at the vampires. "I don't think so."

Neptune called her Submarine Mirror. "We will stop you," she added. "But if you want us this badly, come and get us." The three ran out of the room and the vampires gave chase.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

The three attacks slammed into the vampires, knocking them down. "Chotto matte!" a voice yelled. "For disturbing our studying I thank you, but I will not tolerate being attacked! The pretty soldier of love and justice in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

The other Senshi appeared with Tuxedo Kamen. "You will not stop us!" a vampire smirked.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're a bit outnumbered," Uranus said.

"Honto?" a vampire asked.

The Senshi looked around and saw two dozen more vampires coming out from the trees, cold grins on their faces. "Okay…this could be bad," Uranus muttered.

"Stay together!" Moon advised.

The vampires suddenly charged in. "Dead Scream…"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Submarine Reflection!" The swarm of attacks forced the vampires back, killing several of them.

"Split them up!" a vampire roared. Several vampires swooped in and grabbed the Inner Senshi.

Tuxedo Kamen hurled several roses at the vampires, forcing them to drop the Senshi. "Run!" he shouted.

"Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!" Moon shouted. The attack struck a majority of the vampires and killed them.

"Kuso! Nigette!" a vampire ordered and they fled.

"You're not getting away that easily," Uranus muttered. She dashed after the vampires, the other Outers following.

"Matte!" Moon cried, but they had gone.

- - - - - - - - - -

Uranus halted and stared in shock. "So na…" she whispered.

"Nan desu ka?" Pluto asked.

"That's Blood Dracul's mansion…but it burned down…"

"Someone must have rebuilt it," Neptune figured.

"Be careful," Uranus said. "Vampires are strong warriors." They nodded and cautiously approached the mansion. Uranus reached out and slowly pushed the door open. They stepped inside and stared. The mansion was completely drab and barely decorated. _This place is different from before_, the Wind Senshi thought. They checked the ground floor and the upstairs but found no one.

"Where'd they go?" Saturn asked.

"There must be a basement somewhere," Pluto said. They returned to the ground floor and began searching for hidden doors and secret passageways.

Neptune brushed past a candlestick and knocked it over. A door grated open on the wall next to her and they turned. "Found it," Neptune stated unnecessarily. They cautiously made their way down the stone steps and saw a room occupied by several vampires. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Don't move," Uranus ordered as she and the others appeared on the stairs.

"Kisama!" a vampire snarled.

"Sailor Uranus!"

"Sailor Neptune!"

"Sailor Pluto!"

"Sailor Saturn!"

"The four Sailor Senshi of the Outer Solar System are here!" Uranus informed them, pointing her Space Sword at them.

"Get them!" another vampire ordered and they charged in. The Senshi gripped their weapons and began fighting the vampires, killing three easily. The remaining four vampires circled the Senshi.

"Where's Blood Dracul's daughter?" Uranus demanded.

A figure in a black dress and cloak came out. "We'll never tell you…" one of the other vampires began.

"I am here," Vampiru said. "The leader of all vampires who seek to rule the world," she said.

"Nani?" Uranus demanded. "You never believed in this! You protected humans and valued their lives!"

"I am the Blood Dracul's daughter, a vampire!" Vampiru shouted. "Kill them all!" she shouted.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream…" The three attacks merged and slammed into three of the vampires, killing them.

"Now!" Vampiru ordered.

The remaining vampire hurled something at the Senshi and it landed in between each of them. There was a sudden flash of light, blinding the four. When it cleared, they found themselves alone in a strange cave.

Uranus cursed softly under her breath and ran through the cave, searching for the others. She stopped and looked around in a large cavern when something moved. "Dare da?" she demanded.

"Kyuketsuki desu," came the reply. "You think we didn't expect something like this?" the vampire asked.

Uranus gave a short laugh. "You're just a vampire. What do I have to be afraid of?" she asked.

"You should be afraid, for you will die in this cave," the vampire said.

"Omoshiroi," the Senshi laughed.

"Then perhaps we'll kill Neptune too…"

"You won't touch her!" Uranus snapped. She charged in and slashed at the vampires, but they dodged away. "Kuso…"

"What are you trying to hit Uranus?" the vampire asked.

"You'll pay. Space Sword Blaster!"

"What are you trying to hit?" Vampiru laughed, revealing herself.

"Kisama…" Uranus growled. She slashed at several of the vampires but they danced away from her. One backhanded her and she fell to her knees. She felt someone grab her hair and she was jerked back and to her feet. She felt her head jerk to the side and a pair of fangs sank into her neck. Her eyes closed and she slowly sank to her knees, Vampiru releasing her after a moment.

"Uranus!" the others shouted as she held her wounded neck with her left hand.

"Matteru yo. She no longer belongs to you. She belongs to the vampires now." Vampiru and the others began laughing and ran off.

The other three rushed to Uranus' side and knelt down. Neptune smoothed out the blonde's hair. "Daijoubu?" she asked.

Uranus rose to her feet, the others standing with her. She removed her hand from her neck and saw that her white glove had been stained red. "I'm fine," she murmured. "She didn't drain me when she easily could have."

"Which begs the question: What did she accomplish by biting you?" Pluto asked.

"Mercury can run a scan, but I swear I'm fine," Uranus said.

"We'll see," Pluto said. "Let's go."

- - - - - - - - - -

Ami closed her computer and sighed. "I can't detect anything wrong with her."

Haruka rose to her feet and looked at the others. "See? I told you I'm fine."

"Demo…why did Vampiru say you belonged to them now?" Hotaru asked.

"Probably trying to divide us up," Haruka proposed.

"Maybe," Rei admitted. "It might prove wise to not go to Europe and see what happens," she suggested.

"You guys are overreacting, okay? I swear I'm fine!" Haruka all but shouted.

"Minna, if Ami-chan's computer can't pick anything up, then maybe Haruka-san is fine," Usagi suggested.

"We're still not going anywhere if we don't pass our make up exam," Minako remembered glumly.

"And it's tomorrow," Makoto added.

"Relax. You guys'll do fine," Haruka assured them. They nodded and walked back into the Hikawa Shrine.

Michiru looked back at Haruka when she realized the blonde wasn't following. "Daijoubu Haruka?"

"Hai," she replied. "I'll be right in." Michiru nodded and walked inside with the other two Outer Senshi. Haruka stared after them before shifting her gaze to the sky. She absently scratched her neck where she had been bitten and frowned. She felt her neck carefully and felt no wounds or scratches that had been there only minutes ago. _Maybe my Senshi powers healed it…_ she thought hopefully. She shrugged it off and walked inside with the others.

* * *

Japanese Word Guide: 

Miko: Shinto priestess.

Yokatta: I understand/got it.

Itakadakimasu: Said before every meal, basically means "I humbly accept this food that was prepared".

Naze: Why?

Anata wa: You are?

Nan da: What is it?

Kuso: Damn/sh-t.

Nigette: Run for it.

So na: Impossible/It can't be.

Nan desu ka: What is it?

Kisama: Derogatory "you".

Kyuketsuki: Vampire.

Omoshiroi: That's amusing/interesting.

Matteru yo: Wait and see (or something akin to that; if anyone knows feel free to correct me in a nice way. My Japanese is very sparse).

* * *

Uh oh! Haruka's been bitten by a vampire! What will happen next? If you know the story of TnM you already know...a little...for I've changed some stuffs. Hee hee...:grins: 

Now this is the part where you drop me a review to receive whipped cream for your pudding. Signed and unsigned reviews are welcome, so people better be reviewing. Especially if a sequel to this fic is desired.


	6. Betrayal

HAPPY FRIDAY THE 13TH EVERYONE! Sorry...had to get that out of my system. :D

Sad news: this is the second to last chapter.

Thanks to **aquaxeyes, X00001, Isis Aurora Tomoe, TheWretchedOne, **and **Hitomi** for reviewing! If you review I say thanks by putting your name up on screen (that's a play off of the bad dubbed "I Wanna be a Star". :shudders: Dubbed Moon evil, Saban Moon eviler...or something...I dunno...blame it on Friday the 13th)

**Full Summary: **After defeating the Silence, Haruka discovers her family has been murdered by vampires. She undertakes a quest to avenge her family while Michiru is just coming into her powers. As Haruka learns to let go of her hate, a group of vampires sets their sights on destroying the Sailor Senshi.

Again, this is ripped (I guess you could say) from the Myus, though I'm sure the lines are different for I'm not fluent in Japanese...rats...but the scenes ripped in this chapter are from when they arrive at the airport and then go to the mansion.

Guess what! I still don't own Sailor Moon...rats...throw a shoe at the rats! Quick!

Dozo minna-san!

* * *

Usagi rushed off the plane with the others, grins on their faces. She, along with Makoto and Minako, had passed their make up exams. The others hurried after Usagi, knowing how "good" she was with English and other foreign languages. They retrieved their luggage and went through customs. With that done, the nine Senshi walked out to the exit and looked around. 

"Shouldn't there be a person here?" Haruka asked Michiru.

"There should be," the Sea Senshi agreed. "Wait here. I'll call my manager." She walked a short distance away and pulled her cell phone out. Haruka watched as her lover's face fell. Michiru closed the phone and returned to the others. "Gomen na sai minna-san, demo…the concert was cancelled a few days ago."

"And they didn't tell you till now?" Haruka asked. Michiru nodded.

"Now what are we going to do?" Usagi whined. "We're stuck in a foreign country with nothing to do and it's winter break!"

"We could find a hotel to stay in," Ami suggested.

Michiru dug through her purse and pulled out a credit card. "Use this for reservations Ami-chan. I'm really sorry about all this."

Ami smiled. "It's not you're fault." She walked over to a pay phone and began paging through the phone book.

Rei looked at Usagi. "Now what?"

"I'm hungry!" she complained.

"Quit complaining so much!" Rei ordered. The two began bickering as Ami returned from the pay phone.

"Well?" Minako asked.

"I called information and they said all the hotels in the area are full," Ami replied.

"Could this get any worse?" Michiru mumbled.

Haruka smiled and wrapped her arm around the aqua haired Senshi. "At least none of us got lost," she pointed out.

"So da na," Setsuna agreed.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear your dilemma," a woman in a nun's habit said. "My family donated their mansion to the convent and they've not done anything yet. If you'd like, you are welcome to stay until rooms in a hotel open up."

The Senshi looked at each other. "We can at least check it out," Rei suggested. The others nodded slowly, the Outers slightly more wary than the Inners.

"This way then!" the woman said cheerfully. She led them outside and Haruka blinked against the sudden glare of the sun, even though it was mostly cloudy. She pulled on a pair of sunglasses and they followed the woman through the streets of the London.

- - - - - - - - - -

After what seemed like hours they arrived at a large mansion practically in the countryside. The woman led them inside. "Welcome to my family's home!" she informed them.

Usagi and Minako collapsed onto the floor in relief while Haruka and Makoto raced for a chair, Makoto barely beating the Wind Senshi. "Oh I want to take a shower!" Usagi gasped.

"I want some food," Minako added.

"Wait right here and I'll go prepare your rooms," the woman said and left them alone in the main entrance hall.

"Thank you," Ami said in English.

"You're a liar!" Usagi exclaimed, pointing at Michiru.

"She didn't know the concert had been cancelled, okay?" Haruka said. As the others continued arguing and complaining about the cold, Haruka wandered around the room, something nagging at the back of her mind. She frowned as she went up a few steps. "This looks like a vampire's lair," she said.

"Most European houses look the same," Michiru replied.

"Not this similar," Haruka began when there was a sudden crash of thunder causing the power to go out. Usagi and the others screamed in surprise. They could hear a floorboard creak.

"Something's out there!" Usagi cried.

Makoto turned and saw a figure in the chair she and Haruka had briefly fought over. "Dare?" she asked.

The lights flared back to life revealing half a dozen figures surrounding them. Haruka smiled, but it held no humor. "Yappari. This is a vampire's lair," she muttered. The Senshi suddenly became very wary, not knowing if these vampires were friendly or with Vampiru. The armored vampire moved forward and grabbed Michiru. Haruka started to run towards the Sea Senshi when the vampire held a mace at Michiru's face, forcing the blonde to stop.

"Vampiru-sama will see you now," one of the vampires said.

"Henshin yo!" Michiru cried, throwing off the armored vampire. The Senshi quickly pulled their henshin pens out and shouted out their henshin phrases. They blinked in surprise when it didn't work. They tried again with the same outcome.

One of the vampires laughed. "It's pointless to try and transform here! We prepared for it!"

Haruka narrowed her eyes and pocketed her henshin pen. She held her hand out and a retracted silver stake slid into her hand. As a vampire moved in to attack her she extended the point of her stake and slammed it into his heart. "Run!" she shouted to her friends as the vampire turned into dust and ash. She opened her black leather coat and pulled two more stakes out.

"Masaka! She's a vampire hunter!" one of them cried.

"Bingo," Haruka grinned. She hurled the two stakes and struck two vampires in the heart, killing them.

"Haruka-poppa!" Hotaru cried.

The blonde turned and saw that two of the remaining three vampires had grabbed the young Senshi. Her teal eyes narrowed and she pulled a strange weapon out. "Down!" she barked at Hotaru and threw the weapon. Hotaru dropped down as the weapon sliced off the vampires' heads.

"Let's go! More have to be on the way!" Rei cried. "Aku yo taisan!" she yelled, hurling several charms at the vampire. The Senshi ran out of the room and to the door, only to find it locked.

"Move," Haruka ordered. They did so and she slammed her foot into the door, breaking it open. They ran outside and skidded to a stop.

"We should run!" Usagi suggested hopefully, but she knew her friends wouldn't go for it. As she expected, they didn't.

"We have to stop them," Minako said.

"I know, I know," Usagi muttered. They quickly transformed.

Uranus shook her head, trying to clear her vision. Moon rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'm okay," the older Senshi said.

"Are you sure?" Moon asked softly.

The smile vanished from Uranus' face. "Koneko-chan, promise me something."

"Sure," Moon agreed.

"If anything happens to me, take care of Neptune."

"Nani?"

"Just promise me."

"Oh…okay…" she agreed.

The smile returned and Uranus winked at Moon. "Let's go save the world again," she grinned and ran to Neptune.

"You all right?" Mercury asked as Moon walked to them.

"I don't know. I'm just really worried about Uranus. Maybe we shouldn't have come to Europe after all."

"It's too late to worry about the past now," Mars said. "What's done is done."

Moon nodded and the Inner Senshi ran in after the Outers. "Where'd they go?" Jupiter asked.

"There must be a secret passageway somewhere," Mercury replied, activating her visor and pulling out her computer. "There!" she exclaimed after a moment, pointing to a suit of armor.

Jupiter shoved it aside and it clattered to the ground. The wall slid inward revealing an underground tunnel. They carefully walked down, but when the sounds of fighting reached their ears they charged down the stairs, finding the others battling off numerous vampires.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter yelled.

"Burning Mandela!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

The attacks slammed into the vampires, killing two and wounding several others. Uranus grabbed a vampire and slammed her against the wall. "Where's Vampiru?"

"So eager to die Uranus?" Vampiru asked, stepping into view.

Uranus hurled the vampire away. "This ends now."

Vampiru grinned. "That it does. But not for me."

"We'll do whatever it takes to stop you!" Neptune exclaimed. She and the other seven Senshi formed a line facing the half vampire.

"Oh you will, will you?" she asked.

Uranus blinked and shook her head, a strange feeling coming over her. Her neck started to hurt and left hand held the right side of her neck where she had been bitten days before. She pulled her hand away and stared at the crimson stain. She looked up at Vampiru who was grinning in triumph. The Senshi's eyes suddenly slammed shut.

"Submarine Reflection!" Neptune cried.

The attacked rushed towards Vampiru but she didn't move. The attack continued flying towards her but someone leapt in the way, blocking Vampiru from harm. "Nani?" the Senshi exclaimed. The dust cleared and their eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Uranus, what the hell are you doing?" Pluto demanded.

Uranus lifted her head and glared at the Senshi with hate-filled vacant eyes. Vampiru laughed as the Senshi's shocked expressions. "I told you back in Tokyo. She belongs to us now."

"Uranus!" Neptune cried.

"World Shaking!" the blonde yelled. The attack flew towards the Senshi.

"Silent Wall!" Saturn shouted, the barrier stopping the attack.

"Let us depart," Vampiru ordered. She and the other vampires fled from the basement, Uranus following them.

Neptune sank to her knees. "What…what just happened?" she asked.

Pluto looked thoughtful. "That bite Vampiru gave Uranus must have infected her, but it took time for it to spread."

"Which might explain why my computer didn't pick it up," Mercury said.

"So what do we do now?" Mars asked.

"We can't just let her stay like that," Venus added.

"We don't even know if Sailor Moon's power can heal Uranus without killing her," Mercury said.

"Why didn't she recognize us though?" Jupiter asked. "She should have recognized Neptune, right?"

"Somehow, Uranus turning into a vampire erased her memories," Pluto said.

"So she's completely loyal to Vampiru?" Saturn asked.

"Seems so," Pluto said.

"I'll make her remember us. Then Vampiru will pay," Neptune growled.

Moon nodded. "We'll get Uranus back. I swear we will."

"We should research vampires so we know what we're up against," Mercury advised. The others nodded in agreement.

- - - - - - - - - -

Uranus knelt before Vampiru. "Welcome to the clan Uranus," Vampiru smiled. "Now it is time for you to eat." A barely conscious human was pulled in and dropped unmercifully before the Senshi. "Drink, and be filled with power."

Uranus reached out and pulled the human into a sitting position. She could feel the pulsing of his heart. "Uranus…yameru…" the man said. "It's me…Mamoru…"

"Drink," Vampiru ordered. "Let his blood fill you with power!"

Uranus lowered her mouth to Mamoru's neck and sank her fangs into his flesh. She greedily began to drink, relishing the taste of the blood as it slid down her throat. Vampiru smiled, laughing quietly. When Uranus had had her fill, she let Mamoru's body fall to the ground. He looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Remember…your… mission…" he whispered. His eyes misted over and a final breath rattled out of his chest.

"Excellent my child. Now you are ready to face the Sailor Senshi." Uranus bowed from her position on the floor. "Kei, take Uranus to her room." A female vampire bowed and led Uranus out of the room. She motioned to a decent size room and Uranus walked in and Kei shut and locked the door behind the Senshi. Uranus walked to the bed and lay down, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Booted feet rushed down the hall. A second pair of feet thudded against the marble floors as well, keeping an even pace with the first pair of feet. The pair crashed through the double doors that led to the ballroom and skidded to a halt, glaring at the carnage before them._

_"We were too late," the smaller woman said softly._

_"No," the other woman said. "I don't see the Queen or Princess here, nor the other Senshi. Come on!" The two ran out of the ballroom and went out to the gardens. Guards were fighting off an army of men swarming from Earth._

_"There!" the shorter woman said, pointing to the side and to the upper balcony. They could see the others running. Without a word the two leapt up to the floor and joined the others as a group of men appeared._

_"Surrender and we'll make your deaths quick," the silver haired man said._

_"Never Kunzite," the tall woman said._

_"The great Sailor Uranus. I've been waiting for a chance to fight you," Kunzite said with a grin._

_Uranus pulled her Space Sword out. "Come on then."_

_"Matte!" Venus shouted._

_"Protect the Princess! That's your mission, remember?" Uranus snapped._

_"No go!" the smaller woman said. The other four Senshi reluctantly left._

_"Ready Neptune?" Uranus asked softly._

_"Hai," Neptune agreed._

_"The two of you stand no chance against the four Generals!" Kunzite laughed._

_Uranus smiled. "Oh really?" she questioned. "Space Sword Blaster!"_

_"Submarine Reflection!"_

_The two attacks slammed into two of the Generals, killing them. "Now it's a bit more fair," Uranus grinned._

_Kunzite charged in with the other General, Zoicite. The two Outer Senshi fought them off. Uranus risked a quick glance over to Neptune and saw that she had easily defeated Zoicite. The blonde Senshi's eyes widened in horror when a dark red haired woman appeared behind Neptune and slammed her staff into the Senshi's back._

_"NEPTUNE!" Uranus screamed. Her eyes narrowed and she violently backhanded Kunzite. She slammed her sword into his heart and wrenched it free. She turned to the woman stared at her with hate-filled teal eyes. "You'll pay for that Beryl."_

_"I think not," the evil queen said._

_Uranus frowned and grunted in pain as Kunzite used the last bit of his strength to stab his sword through the Wind Senshi's abdomen. She fell to her knees and looked up at Beryl. "One day…you will be stopped…and killed…" she vowed. She fell to the ground and inched her way to Neptune as Beryl left. "Wait for me…Neptune…" Her eyes closed as darkness overtook her._

- - - - - - - - - -

Uranus bolted upright in bed. She rose to her feet and walked to the window, cold sweat clinging to her skin. She stared out of the window. "The hell was that?" she murmured, the dream still fresh in her mind.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru paced around her hotel room, unable to sleep. She was too worried about Haruka. A knock sounded on the door and Usagi slipped in without waiting for Michiru to say it was okay. "Usagi-chan," Michiru murmured.

"Daijoubu Michiru-san? You've been avoiding everyone ever since we got back from that mansion. We're all worried."

"I'm not going to do anything stupid," Michiru said.

"I know. That's my job, ne?" she joked. Her smile vanished when Michiru didn't react. "Michiru-san…we'll find a way to save her. I promise."

A knock sounded on the door and the two waited for the others to come in. When the door didn't move, Michiru walked over and opened it. A man in ragged clothes was standing there, his hair disheveled. He had a strong face and dark, kind eyes. "Can I help you?" Michiru asked.

"You…I must find the Sailor Senshi…onegai…" he begged.

"They're in Japan, aren't they?" Usagi asked.

"I followed them here." He looked at them. "Please. I need their help to save my daughter," he whispered.

"You're daughter?" Michiru asked.

"Vampiru."

Michiru's eyes hardened and she grabbed him. "She's a vampire! Which means you're one too!"

"Michiru! Yameru!" Usagi snapped, breaking the two apart. She turned to him. "What do you mean save her?"

"She believes me to be dead…killed by the Senshi," he said. "I was able to escape but taken prisoner by the vampires who had set fire to my home. My daughter is not evil. But she needs help. Please."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Michiru asked.

"I suppose you don't. But you may do what you will with me if it will make you feel better," he said. He looked around the room. "Where is Haruka-san?"

"You're daughter turned her," Michiru answered harshly.

"Vampiru bit her?" he asked.

"Hai," Usagi said. "Why?"

Dracul rose to his feet. "Do you love her?" he asked Michiru.

"Nani?"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and stared at her with intense eyes. "Do you love her?" he demanded.

"Hai. So desu yo," Michiru whispered, looking down.

"Then you can reach her," he said. She looked up at him. "I can't help but sense the love you have for her. Which means you two are soulmates. If you call hard enough to her, she should remember and break the hold Vampiru has over her."

"There's a chance?" Michiru whispered hopefully.

"Yes. And in any case, I can prove to Vampiru that I'm not only alive, but that the ones who did this wanted her to be swayed to their side."

"Nani?" the two demanded.

* * *

Japanese Word Guide: 

So da na: That's true.

Yappari: I knew it.

Henshin yo: Transform!

Aku yo taisan: Evil Spirits Begone!

Onegai: Please.

* * *

Well that was an event-filled chapter! I hoped everyone liked it enough to review. Those who review this chapter will get a marischino cherry for their pudding. Signed and unsigned reviews are welcomed so long as they aren't flames. I'm not giving out flambe pudding...though that would be good...and I hope people are appreciating this story. I'm starting to develop carpal tunnel from all the writing I've been doing...and game playing but mostly writing... 


	7. Confrontation

I know, this is the shortest chapter of the fic. All I ask is that no one kill me because of it...and how it ends...

Thanks to **Isis Aurora Tomoe, Hitomi, aquaxeyes, Soleil-Lune, Ten'ousai, X00001, RunningStorm, petiyaka, **and **SithLibrarian** for reviewing. And for those who have reviewed consistantly and for every chapter, much thanks!

**Full Summary: **After defeating the Silence, Haruka discovers her family has been murdered by vampires. She undertakes a quest to avenge her family while Michiru is just coming into her powers. As Haruka learns to let go of her hate, a group of vampires sets their sights on destroying the Sailor Senshi.

And I still don't own it. Sad, ne? I think it is...

Dozo minna-san!

* * *

"How can you be sure this guy is telling the truth?" Rei demanded. 

"I could see it in his eyes Rei-chan. He can help us," Usagi replied.

"So these vampires wanted to use Vampiru to fight us?" Ami asked.

"That's what Dracul said," Michiru replied. The Senshi looked up as Dracul entered the room. His hair was combed back and smoothed down on his head. He wore an elegant black suit, a cape resting over his shoulders, the collar framing his face.

"How do you know where to find them?" Makoto asked.

"I can sense my daughter," Dracul replied. "We must hurry. The longer your friend remains under Vampiru's control, the harder the control will be to break," he said.

"So let's go," Michiru said. The Senshi quickly transformed and followed Dracul to a large house out in the countryside.

"We should split up," Dracul suggested.

"Just know that if you betray us, I won't hesitate in killing you," Neptune returned. They entered the house and split up. The Outers searched the ground floor while the Inners searched the upstairs. Dracul wandered around, looking for any hidden passageways. The Outer Senshi walked into a large room and stopped, seeing Vampiru, Uranus, and several dozen vampires.

"Welcome to your final hour Sailor Senshi. You will pay for killing my father," Vampiru said. "Uranus, kill them!"

"Yes Mistress," Uranus bowed. She pulled her Space Sword out and glared at the Senshi, her teal eyes cold and vacant. "Space Sword Blaster!" The three Outer Senshi leapt out of the way.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" The attack knocked away the Space Sword from Uranus' hand. It slid on the floor in the middle of both groups.

Uranus started towards her weapon as did Neptune. The blonde Senshi glared at Neptune, the dream resurfacing in her mind. "I will take all of your attacks Uranus," the Sea Senshi said.

"Neptune!" the others exclaimed in shock.

Neptune ignored them. "I've decided from the beginning. I may not be strong, so I can't fight you." The blonde turned from her. "It's okay if you don't remember. No matter how fast you ran, you never turned back. I knew that, so I always ran next to you. It wasn't hard." Uranus shook her head and looked down, something stirring in the back of her mind. "If I have to fight with you, I don't want to go on living. At last, let's run off in our world, ne?" Uranus looked at Neptune, confusion in her eyes. "You may be the Senshi of Battles, but turn around…turn around now…Uranus, it's me…it's me!" (A/N: That little speech was from TnM and TnMK FYI. I merged the two again. :P)

"Neptune…?" Uranus asked uncertainly. Neptune nodded and the blonde Senshi engulfed her in a hug, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shimatta! I didn't expect you to be able to break my hold on her!" Vampiru snarled, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"Yamette Vampiru! We didn't kill your father! They tried to kill him!" Moon exclaimed, pointing at the vampires behind her.

"Liar! You killed him and tried to kill me!" She smiled. "But that doesn't matter. I've already begun to take what's precious to you Senshi. Uranus, Tuxedo Kamen…" she trailed off.

"Nani?" Moon demanded.

"Uranus' first kill," Vampiru boasted.

"Mamo-chan…he…he's dead?" Moon whispered.

"Killed by your precious Senshi, Uranus!" Vampiru laughed.

"You forced Uranus to kill him!" Neptune shouted, standing in front of Uranus. She let out a sudden cry when Uranus grabbed her from behind and made to bite her.

"Uranus!" the Outers cried.

"Yameru!" the Inners shouted.

"Enough!" a voice bellowed. A figure swept into the room and freed Neptune from Uranus, hurling the vampire Senshi across the room.

Vampiru's eyes widened. "Fa…Father?" she whispered.

Dracul nodded and stood with the Senshi. "These women never tried to harm me Vampiru." He pointed to the vampires behind her. "They did."

(A/N: If you are able, listen to _FIRE_ from the Myu now)

Vampiru frowned. "Nani? Demo…" She whirled around and glared at the vampires and saw some of them fidgeting nervously. "You LIED!" she bellowed.

A vampire with a staffed stepped forward. "It seems we have no more use for you. Kill them all!" she ordered.

Vampiru pulled a sword out from under her cloak. "You'll pay for tricking me!" she shouted. She charged in and began fighting. Dracul quickly joined her, a sword appearing in his hand from under his cloak as well. The Senshi looked at each other and nodded. They rushed in, firing off dozens of attacks.

Uranus stared as a vampire slugged Neptune across the face. She blinked and her eyes cleared. "Neptune!" she shouted, rushing forward and catching the younger girl. "Daijoubu?" she demanded.

"You're really back?"

"I am," she affirmed, helping Neptune to her feet. They turned to the others. "Let's go Neptune." The smaller woman nodded and the two rushed into the fray. Uranus blocked several attacks and easily backhanded a vampire.

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream…"

"Fire Soul!"

Moon gripped her Tier and held it up. The Senshi moved out of the way as she shouted, "Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!" Many of the vampires were turned to ash and dust from the attack.

Uranus looked over and saw the leader attempting to escape via a hidden passageway. The Senshi lunged to her feet and tackled the vampire down. She hauled the evil vampire to her feet and held her tightly, her Space Sword clattering on the floor. "Attack again Sailor Moon!" she ordered.

"Demo…" she began. "You need to move or I could hit you too!"

"Do it!" the blonde ordered. She looked the Senshi leader in the eye. "Now Sailor Moon!"

Tears welled up in her blue eyes. "Gomen Haruka-san. Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!" The attack rushed out and struck the vampire, slicing through her abdomen. Uranus grunted in pain as the attack ripped through her own abdomen. The vampire in her arms turned to dust and Uranus collapsed to the floor. (A/N: End _FIRE_ background music)

"URANUS!" Neptune screamed. She ran to her partner's side and pulled the blonde's head into her lap. "Stay with me," she whispered.

"Gomen…" Uranus whispered painfully. "I can feel it…"

"Nani?" Michiru asked.

"My…body…it's decaying…" she winced in pain. "It hurts…"

"Hold on Uranus…we'll…we'll find a way to save you…" Neptune whispered.

"It'll be okay…I'm just…glad I got to see you one…last time…is all…"

Vampiru turned to her father. "Isn't there something I can do? I turned her…there must be something I can do to save her!"

"Patience," Dracul whispered.

Neptune brushed some hair out of Uranus' face. "Ashiteru yo Haruka."

"Ashiteru yo…Michiru…" The blonde smiled and touched Neptune's face. "Arigatou…for saving me…"

"From what?" she asked.

"My loneliness," Uranus whispered. Neptune bent down and kissed Uranus as her body turned gray. A soft wind sprang up and washed the dust away, but Uranus was still there. Neptune pulled away and stared in confusion, as did the others.

"How…" Venus began.

"They have a destined love," Dracul said. He turned and looked at the Senshi. "That love, combined with Sailor Moon's attack, restored Uranus."

The blonde Senshi rose to her feet with Neptune. Vampiru approached her and bowed her head. "Gomen na sai Uranus-san. I should have believed in you and the Senshi. I let my hate consume me without realizing it."

"You've nothing to apologize for Vampiru," Uranus replied. "Just…don't go biting anyone else."

"I think I can do that," Vampiru agreed. The others laughed.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before it decides to destroy itself like all the other enemy strongholds we've been in," Mercury suggested. The others nodded and they left the lair.

"So…can we go home now?" Moon asked. "Europe wasn't as fun as I thought." The others laughed as they undid their henshins.

Michiru wrapped her arm around Haruka and the blonde rested her arm on the shorter woman's shoulder. "Think we could stay a little longer than the others?" Michiru asked hopefully.

Haruka smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." They stopped and kissed for a moment, the rising sun framing them in its warm embrace.

**END?**

* * *

For anyone wondering why I've not resolved the Mamoru being killed thing, you'll have to wait and see. I left it open so I could turn this into a series if I so wished...which I do...;P So you'll just have to be on the lookout for a sequel...just...no one kill me for the pairing that's happened in it... 

Now until that time, be nice and review! Reviewers will get ice cream sandwiches! Again, signed or unsigned reviews are welcomed and encouraged so long as they aren't flames.


End file.
